Gara-Gara Resleting?
by satthh
Summary: Sehun frustasi! Beruang manisnya melihat sebuah foto yang fans tandai di akun instagramnya yang memperlihatkan adegan sedikit 'ekhem' saat diatas panggung bersama salah satu groupmatenya. -summary gagal!- HunKai. Uke!Kai. Seme!Hun.


'Gara-gara Resleting'

Always HunKai

Hanya drabble ga mutu :v

Typo ciri khas saya -_-

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan lesu menuju kamarnya dan Kai. Ia tersenyum melihat Kai yang tengah tertidur begitu pulasnya dengan tangan dan kakinya memeluk guling- lucu. Persis koala.

Ck. Padahal mereka baru sampai dari taiwan tadi. Dan beruang manisnya ini langsung tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Maskernya pun belum sempat dibuka.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya di kasur satu-satunya kamar itu, mengamati wajah polos Kai dengan seksama.

"Eungggh~ Sehun?" Panggil Kai dengan nada sedikit serak. Khas orang bangun tidur. Ia mengucek matanya dan mencoba untuk duduk.

"Eoh? Aku membangunkanmu?" Tanya Sehun dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"Ani". Kai melepas maskernya dan membuangnya asal ke lantai. Sehun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kebiasaan Kai itu. Sudah terbiasa jika masker Kai sering hilang. Dan berakhir maskernya lah yang ia relakan untuk Kai pakai. Tapi ia senang, tentu saja. Maskernya yang selesai Kai pakai akan langsung dimintanya kembali dan memakainya segera. Secara tidak langsung ia berciuman dengan Kai melalui masker itu 'kan? Hahaha...

"Ah, ya sudah. Aku mandi dulu. Kalau masih mengantuk, tidur saja lagi"

"Hm"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tubuh Kai mematung. Matanya tak berkedip sama sekali. Mulutnya menganga lebar. Ia menatap foto pada benda persegi panjang itu. Sungguh, ia tak tau harus berekspresi bagaimana lagi sekarang.

 **Cklek**

Sehun yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya pun dibuat heran oleh Kai yang menatap ponsel miliknya tanpa berkedip.

Oh, atau jangan-jangan Kai melihat koleksi video porn diponselnya? Ya Tuhan!

Pasalnya Kai sudah memarahinya berkali-kali untuk jangan menyimpan video laknat semacam itu. Dan sekarang ia ketahuan masih menyimpan video semacam itu?

Oh, ayolah. Ia masih lelah dan tak ingin mendengar amukan dari Kai.

Dengan perlahan Sehun mendekati Kai dan duduk disebelah kiri Kai.

"S-sayang, apa yang k-kau li-lihat?" Tanya Sehun gugup. Kai tak merespon membuatnya semakin takut. Hingga akhirnya ia pun mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah ponselnya, mencoba melihat apa yang sedang Kai lihat. Dan-

"ASTAGA!"

 **-Flashback-**

 _Kai menguap bosan. Ia ingin mandi sebenarnya. Tubuhnya sudah terasa lengket, dan jangan lupakan ketiaknya yang sudah -ewwww! Asam!_

 _Tapi Sehun 'kan sedang mandi? Huft. Sehun itu kalau mandi cukup lama. Bisa-bisa ia mati kebosanan karena menunggu Sehun mandi._

 _Kai tersenyum melihat ponsel Sehun yang tergeletak di meja nakas. Mungkin dengan membuka akun instagram Sehun membuat bosannya sedikit hilang?_

 _Tangannya pun meraih benda persegi panjang itu, kemudian ia bersandar kembali pada kelapa ranjang._

 _Jarinya meng'klik' ikon instagram di menu ponsel._

 _Ia melihat-lihat foto-foto yang fans tandai pada instagram Sehun. Hingga matanya tertuju pada sebuah foto yang menurutnya -WOW!- dengan note_

 _'Baekhyun-ah. What are you doing? O.O'_

 _Mulutnya menganga lebar. Ia masih terpaku pada foto yang menunjukkan Baekhyun yang sedang -ekhmm- menyentuh area privasi Sehun diatas panggung. Ia ingat. Ini tadi malam! Tapi kenapa ia tak melihat?_

 **-Flashback Off-**

"ASTAGA!" Sehun memekik horror saat melihat apa yang Kai lihat. Ya tuhan! Ini lebih parah dari Kai mengetahui semua koleksi video pornonya!

"E-eh, Se-sehun? A-ah, maaf" Kai yang baru menyadari kehadiran Sehun segera mengembalikan ponsel Sehun kepada orangnya, kemudian beranjak keluar kamar.

"K-kai, kumohon. I-itu tidak seperti yang kau-"

 **BLAM**

Ah! Kai cemburu!

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kai itu kalau cemburu pasti akan mendiamkannya sampai beberapa hari, bahkan pernah sampai dua minggu.

Sehun segera bangkit dan mengejar Kai.

 **SRET**

"Kai, dengarkan aku dulu!" Sehun membalikkan tubuh Kai dengan paksa.

Sehun meremas dadanya yang ngilu melihat air mata mengenang di pelupuk mata Kai.

"Maafkan aku, sayang"

"K-kau bilang hanya aku yang bo-boleh menyentuh penismu?" Tanya Kai meminta penjelasan.

"Ya, aku tahu. Dan itu masih berlaku sampai sekarang"

"T-tapi k-kenapa tadi-"

"Stttt. Kau salah faham"

Sehun mengiring tubuh Kai menuju sofa ruang tengah. Kemudian mendudukannya.

"Jadi?"

"Hhh~ aku juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun hyung membuka resletingku lalu menutupnya kembali"

"Dan kau tidak memberontak?" Tanya Kai memincingkan matanya.

"Aku kaget waktu itu"

"Alasan!" Kai memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Sungguh"

Kai bangkit dari duduknya. Lalu berlalu meninggalkan Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau menyentuh penismu lagi selama satu bulan!" Ujar Kai masih terus melangkahkan kakinya.

"MWO?!"

"Bersihkan dulu penismu dari tangan Baekhyun hyung!"

"Tapi Baekhyun hyung tidak sampai menyen-"

 **BLAM**

-tuh penisku" lirih Sehun.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa aku bisa sebulan tanpa sentuhannya? Arghttt!"

 **-FIN-**

 **Hahaha.**

 **Waktu liat preview exoluxion taipei yg baekhyun kek pegang 'anu'nya Sehun langsung kepikiran buat cerita absurd gini :v**

 **Oiya. Ini ff pertama yg aku publish disini :D**


End file.
